This invention relates to a fishing reel of the kind comprising a rotatable line spool mounted on a spool carrier, the carrier usually being attached to the fishing rod by means of a saddle. Such reels often incorporate a drag or break mechanism which allows the spool to rotate relatively freely in a first direction but which imparts resistance to rotation in the opposite direction. The drag mechanism may comprise a ratchet and pawl arrangement coupled to the carrier by means of a friction plate assembly. In the first direction of rotation the pawl or pawls trip without effect over the ratchet but in the opposite direction the pawl engages the ratchet so that the spool and one of the friction plates rotate in unison thereby imparting drag to the motion of the spool.
The friction plate assembly is generally adjustable to vary the amount of resistance applied. The assembly may incorporate a rotatable knob to apply variable pressure to the friction plates.
Drag reels may be manufactured for either right handed or left handed use. A reel fitting mounted in conventional manner beneath a rod for fly fishing, would have the drag mechanism arranged to resist rotation of the spool as the line is pulled from the spool through the rod rings. Most reels are manufactured for left handed winding of the spool while the rod is held in the right hand, i.e., for right-handed use. However it is desirable that a reel can be altered to allow left-handed use. There are two main types of disc drag fishing reels. A first type is a quick release spool. An example is the Hardy Sovereign 2000. This design incorporates a drag system and adjusting method on the spool carrier to facilitate removal of the drum from the system. However this arrangement requires many moving parts and generally makes it necessary for the drag to be set to match the spool because of the tolerance build up on the small components. A second type of drag system is one in which the drag system and adjustment are partly located in the spool and partly on the spool carrier. This has an advantage of fewer moving parts and does not facilitate quick release of the spool during use, as there is usually a slotted screw or hexagon nut to prevent the adjustment button from falling off when unscrewing. This type of stop requires a screwdriver or spanner to facilitate removal of the stop, unscrewing the button and finally removal of the spool from the carrier.
GB-A-2228655 discloses a reversible drag reel, which may be converted from right-handed to left-handed use and vice versa. This reel comprises a circular ratchet mounted on the carrier and three concentric pawls mounted on the spool. The pawls are each reversible by rotation of an annular slide ring. Three pawls are necessary in order to keep the spool concentric upon the spindle during use.
An embodiment of the present invention is a fishing reel, comprising a spool releasably secured by a locking nut on a spindle of a spool carrier, a ratchet mechanism engageable through a friction plate assembly being adapted to allow the spool to rotate relatively freely in a first direction and adapted to impart resistance or prevent rotation in the reverse direction, the friction plate assembly being operable by rotation of the locking nut to control the resistance to rotation in the reverse direction, the ratchet mechanism comprising a reversible pawl on the carrier and a circular ratchet mounted on the spindle of the carrier for coaxial rotation relative to the spindle, the pawl being moveable by means of a switch between a first position to prevent rotation of the ratchet in the forward direction and a second position to prevent rotation of the ratchet in the reverse direction.
A single pawl is preferred.
Location of the ratchet and pawl assembly on the spool casing allows the spool to rotate freely without being impeded by radial forces applied by the ratchet assembly. A single reversible pawl affords a simple lightweight construction with fewer moving parts. The need for an annular ring is avoided. This allows the spool and casing to have a perforated lightweight construction without the perforations being obscured by the ring and mounting assembly for the pawls. Furthermore it is not necessary for the pawl assembly to occupy the line storage volume of the spool.
The reel of the present invention avoids the need for an externally placed adjuster stop and therefore facilitates quick release of the spool when using a drag system in which the adjustment method is partly on the spool and partly on the spool carrier. The present invention also confers the advantage that wider tolerance components can be used. Assembly is also facilitated without need for cutting and setting of components.
The pawl preferably comprises a curved bar or member having a ratchet engaging tooth at either end and is pivotable about a central pivot. The switch preferably comprises a toggle slideable in a linear direction between xe2x80x9cleftxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9crightxe2x80x9d positions to reverse the ratchet mechanism. A spring carried by the toggle bears on the bar in an over centre arrangement to urge one of the teeth of the bar or member into engagement with the circular ratchet.
The friction plate assembly may comprise a pair of friction plates, a first plate being carried by the spool and the other plate being carried upon the ratchet wheel. Tightening of the locking nut urges the plates together engaging the ratchet mechanism to the spool. Partial engagement of the clutch allows the spool to rotate with a variable degree of friction. Full engagement prevents the spool from rotation against the ratchet.
In a second aspect of the invention a fishing reel comprises a spool releasably secured by a locking nut on a spindle of a spool carrier, a ratchet mechanism engageable through a friction plate assembly being adapted to allow the spool to rotate relatively freely in a first direction and adapted to impart resistance or prevent rotation in the reverse direction, the friction plate assembly being operable by rotation of the locking nut to control resistance to rotation in the reverse direction, the locking nut including a stop and the carrier including two abutments, the stop engaging a first abutment in a first setting of the assembly and being moveable to engagement with the second abutment in a second position of the assembly, the stop comprising a moveable member moveable between open and closed positions wherein in the closed position the stop can engage one of said abutments and wherein in the open position the stop does not engage an abutment when the knob is rotated, allowing the knob to be unscrewed from the spindle. This arrangement provides a convenient method of locking the nut onto the spindle, preventing the nut from becoming unscrewed as the tension of the clutch is adjusted.
The moveable member may be biased by a spring into the closed position. In a preferred embodiment the moveable member comprises a peg having an actuation knob extending from the outer face of the locking nut.
In preferred embodiments of the invention the location of the first and second abutments on the carrier can be moved to adjust the range of drag settings of the friction plate assembly. This alters the range within which the friction applied can be adjusted by rotation of the locking nut in use. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the abutment comprises a screw that can be received in one of a multiplicity of threaded bores arranged in a circular array around the axis of the spindle. Opposite sides of the screw head may provide the first and second abutments.